


Another Outcome

by 3x3



Series: Help These Painfully Oblivious Souls [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, an adorable smol get-together, but it was necessary to the series plot, but it's valentine's day let my boys be happy, connor wth, here's the cute one, i think this one would be more liked than that one because that one was too depressing, instead of that stupid angst train, kind of a parallel to the one i posted earlier if you know what i mean, kinda ooc because DEH is supposed to be MUCH MUCH MORE ANGSTY, like what if connor really DID forget everything like the loser he is, rated for connor's mouth haha, so no regrets, sort of an au of my au? idk, this is what would've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: Parallel story to my other story What's a Guy Gotta DoCan be read alone as a Happy Valentine's Day ficSomeone help Connor. He's very confused and suffer from a lack of memory.Someone help Evan. He's on the verge of full- on panicking from Connor's lack of memory and very overwhelmed by Connor's accidental outburst.Basically Connor and Evan went to prom together and Connor somehow managed to forget everything. He blamed it on the spiked punch.





	Another Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> okay fine this is the real Valentine's Day celebration fic.  
> I'm mean but I'm not cruel.  
> Sadly this isn't the actual direction the series is going because let's be honest, this is too easy on them, and what is DEH without angst?  
> I literally stayed up typing this one just to get it out on time for Valentine's Day before it passed in America's timezone.  
> I've been typing so many words. Because what else can you do to make yourself feel like you're doing something  
> find me on tumblr @whatbreadshouldiget

When Connor woke up his head was buzzing so intensely he was tempted to pass out again.

A few seconds of silence he just lay there wide awake, suffering.

And then the panic settled in when he drew blank from his memory.

He felt like he’d done something big last night- something huge, even, but he couldn’t remember _what_.

He reached for his phone as he sat up groggily, and sent Evan a quick text.

-good morning _._

The boy answered almost immediately.

- **Morning, Connor!**

He felt a smile crawling up onto his lips just for how adorable that exclamation point sounded. Then he quickly dismissed that thought, feeling a bit creeped out by himself.

-hey uh

-did anything happen yesterday

-my memory decided to go AWOL on me

-and i could’ve SWORN that i’m missing something important here

-i didn’t embarrass myself too much, did i

That took an eerily long time to answer for someone who's online at the moment, and Connor was getting more and more sure that he definitely did something dumb. The question here was _what_. He knew he was pretty drunk by the end of the night. Maybe he’d drunkenly tried to tap-dance on some random guy’s car hood? Maybe he’d puked all over the pavement? Maybe he’d professed his undying love to a tree? The list went on and on. There was no limit to what stupidity Connor could achieve if he worked hard enough.

Finally his phone vibrated, and Connor made a dive for it.

- **Nah. Don’t worry.**

He slumped back in relief.

- **Sorry for your… memory loss. But I had fun? So thank you for that.**

Connor chuckled, and quickly typed out a response.

-not sure if I should be saying “you’re welcome” considering I have no idea what you’re thanking me for

- **How about thanking you just for being there?**

His heart skipped a beat.

-Then you’re absolutely welcome sweetheart. ; )

He mentally facepalmed and contemplated if it was possible to unsend messages.

- **haha**

The string of messages ended there. Connor was having a bit of a problem deciphering his own feelings.

If Zoe caught him sitting there in his bed with the goofiest grin- he was just really glad that he recently got his lock back, or Zoe would never let him live it down.

* * *

 

“ _Nothing?_ ”

Connor winced. “Is that bad?”

“Considering how smitten you are with him?” Zoe looked thoughtful. “I wouldn’t exactly say ‘bad’, but it’s really really dangerous. You see, you have no idea what _you_ said _or did_ , but _he does._ And who knows if he’ll use it against you?” she sighed. “I mean, I know. It’s _Evan._ And he’s the last person who would do that to a guy, but still. Prepare yourself, brother dear.”

“You’re not _helping_ with my anxiety.” Connor groaned, shoving his sister.

It was nice to be like this with Zoe again. Easy banter, playful pushes. He wondered why he ever let his anger push it all away.

“I’m not _supposed to_ help with your anxiety.” she giggled, and shoved back. “I’m supposed to make your life as miserable as possible.”

“Aren’t you proud of yourself for nailing it as a little sibling?”

“Aww, thanks bro.” she smiled, and it was the purest thing in the world. Connor made a silent promise to himself that he would soak whoever tried to take that smile away from his baby sister.

Even if it was himself.

Actually, he was sure that Zoe would be glad to knock some sense into him and save him the trouble of figuring out how to kick his own ass.

The thought made him smile as well, for some weird reason.

Maybe that was what being a sibling was like.

 

“How big of an idiot can you really be?” Kleinman’s stare was so melodramatically incredulous Connor felt personally attacked.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means, if you think that something’s up, you gotta go _after it._ Now I know that somewhere in your dense little brain you _know_ that something’s changed.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” he asked.

Kleinman snorted. “Nahh. No fun in that.”

“But _you_ know what happened.”

“Obviously. I have a duty to my worshipers.”

“Your what?”

“The people demand the stories.” Kleinman shrugged. “Evan provides them because I am his best friend and he needs to share stuff sometimes. Like _how dumb the other part of my ship is being_.”

Connor narrowed his eyes at Kleinman. “Okay, that’s borderline creepy now. And I’m not sure I want to continue having this conversation.”

Kleinman laughed. “Good. Go talk to your boy! He’s going to be reluctant to tell you anything but if you pushed hard enough I’m sure he’ll crack in no time.”

“I don’t like you.” He called out to Kleinman as he got up and exited the room.

“Don’t worry, the feeling’s mutual!” Kleinman hollered after him, cackling.

If this was what a _budding friendship_ (as according to Evan. “Well, an unconventional budding friendship, since you used to hate each other” he explained. ) felt like, well no wonder Connor didn’t have many of them.

Not everyone could handle Connor’s bullshit.

 

“Hey, Beck. What do you know about curing memory loss?”

The girl gave him an odd stare. “Connor, I’m your lab partner, not your therapist.”

“What? Don’t want to help a fella out?”

“It’s not that.” she sighed. “It’s just that I’d appreciate it if you asked me the question when I’m _not_ holding a beaker filled with strong acid.” she gave the container a gentle shake, as if proving her point.

“But I’m having a meltdown, Beck. Have you no sympathy?”

She huffed, but caved. “What is this about memory loss now? Because I’m pretty sure I can’t help with it.”

Connor sat up, and pushed his hair behind his ears. “So I might’ve said or done something incredibly stupid in front of a very very important person but I have no idea what that thing is because, as I’ve said, memory loss. If you can’t help with retrieving my memories, can you at least suggest a natural way to approach the topic?”

Beck spared him a quick glance before continuing on her task at hand. “What kind of 'important person'? A friend? A significant other? A family member?”

“Friend.” he clarified. “Close friend. Who I may or may not have certain...feelings for. And I’m only telling you this because I trust you not to gossip.”

“Okay.” she said to him halfheartedly. “I am not at all a love expert, but my genuine advice is to ask directly. If they feel comfortable about telling you, they will. If they don’t… well then I guess it’s best to trust their judgment and leave certain things in the dark.”

He blinked. “You give really sound advice. You should open a service or something. Set up a booth in school ya know?”

Beck looked a bit amused, and a bit embarrassed.

Connor should try talking to people more often.

* * *

 

Cause there’s always a time in life when you gotta man up. And this was it for Connor. He was going to get an answer, for better or for worse.

He looked sideways at his company, who was fidgeting with his shirt again. “Uh, hey. Evan?” Connor started. “You still here?”

Evan jumped, looking at him with a dazed expression. “Yeah? What- what’s going on right now? Are we doing something? Did I miss- I’m sorry what were you saying?”

It’s been a long time since he heard a rant so...fervent.

“No. You’re fine.” Connor assured him, “I’m just- I have something to ask you?”

“Okay?”

He took a deep breath and gripped at the grass by his folded legs to calm himself. “Right. I know that something happened that night.” he went on slowly, letting each word sink into Evan before continuing. “Because Kleinman told me so. And as much as an ass he is, I don’t think he’s making this one up. So can I know what I said and/or did that night? I need to know how deep I should bury myself in the ground.”

“Ah.” Evan’s eyes darted away into the distant. “You really don’t remember? At all? Anything?”

Connor snorted. “I remember being drunk off my ass.”

“Besides that.”

“Not a thing.” he promised.

“Alright.” Evan redirected his fiddling to his sleeves. “But you gotta tell me that you’ll take responsibility of your actions first. Like you can’t pretend they didn’t happen.”

Connor frowned. “You’re not going to use them against me, are you? Because if you’re just going to use them for blackmail material-”

“None of that.” he shook his head fiercely. “I guarantee you it’s not like that.”

“Sure… I guess. I’ll take responsibility?” Connor was admittedly still feeling uncertain but he would trust Evan. Probably.

Speaking of, the guy had turned an impressive shade of pink, which unsettled Connor a little. That, and he was still refusing to meet Connor’s eyes. “So. I’m just going to- get to the main, uh. Point. Is that you mayormaynotconfessed.”

“Confessed. To…” He was getting really good at understanding what Evan was trying to say whenever he started talking too fast. But this time Connor wasn't sure if he was glad about it or not. His head was spinning. He thought that he might be entering some stage of shock because he couldn’t quite process what he was hearing. If he’d understood correctly (and pray he didn’t).... _What the fuck? Drunk Connor?_

“To… to…” Meanwhile, Evan was brighter than a tomato, struggling more than usual to get the rest of his sentence out. “To… _liking me?_ ” the last part was more of a squeak, if anything.

 _Fucking Drunk Connor_.

“Ah geez.” he proceeded to bury his entire (no doubt burning) face into his hands, and his voice sounded muffled even to his own ears. “What the fuck did I say?”

“You know what you can just check your phone because I’m pretty sure I saw you read it off a log.”

Connor did as he was told and there it sat in all its glory. _Dear Evan Hansen..._ Shit. He groaned, and flopped back into the grassy field, hiding his head under his elbows. “What else did I do?”

“You took my hands and kissed me on the cheek.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

Then he started laughing, and it was a little light-headed, like he couldn’t quite believe his past self yet but the ridiculousness of it all made it impossible for him to keep quiet about it. “So you mean I proclaimed my love for you and gave you my first kiss and went home and forgot about all of that?”

“Yeah.” he could hear the nervous chuckle start to seep into Evan’s voice as well. “That’s exactly what I’m telling you oh my god that was your first-?”

“What a jerk I am!” Connor bursted into full-on laughter. “And you were just going to sweep it under the rug? What are you, a _saint_? If it were me I’d gone nuts already! But you’re-” he sat back up and looked at Evan, red-faced and glimmering eyes. “How are you even still here?”

Evan snorted, finally willing to look at Connor properly. “Well, I mean. I kinda _do_ like you a lot. And thought that maybe you meant what you said when you confessed. And that if I waited maybe you’d repeat them to me when you feel right.”

If Connor wasn't blushing hard enough before, he sure as hell was now. He made an effort to keep himself calm and collected, and rolled his eyes fondly. “Fine. You want a serious confession. You get one.” He moved his legs until he was facing Evan completely. “Now I’m not sure how the last one went but don’t judge me too hard if this isn’t as good as the original.”

“Oh. You’re doing it now? Aren’t you going to… give me the chance to do it?”

“Hush Evan, don’t take this away from me, I’ve obviously rehearsed this a million times to the bathroom mirror.”

Evan laughed. Connor considered it a victory. He tried to quiet down his hammering heart bouncing around on its trampoline in his chest.

“Evan,” he said. “I like you. Very very much. And it would mean a lot to me if you agree to go out with me. So will you?”

He watched as Evan’s breath get caught in his throat, and there was this unreal feeling, almost like Connor was in a dream sequence, with how pretty everything looked, Evan especially, sitting there and expression unguarded. Then something flashed in his eyes and it all became _solid_ , as Evan’s laugh crashed into his eardrums and traveled down straight to his lovesick heart. “It’s not as long or wordy as the last one, but I think I’ll accept it anyway.”

Connor would feel insulted if he wasn’t _soaring_ at the fact that _his crush_ had accepted his confession. “How dare you use my drunk, way unfiltered self against me Evan? That’s not fair at all!”

“Well, what can I say?” he was grinning so widely Connor felt like falling apart at the pure cuteness. “This one sounds so- I mean who says _it would mean a lot to me_ when they’re confessing?”

“Well I’d like to see you do a better job!” Connor challenged.

Evan’s eyes widened. “You do _not_ know what you just suggested. I will destroy you. I will romance you so hard you don’t know which way is up.”

“Are you going to take me to your bedroom?”

Connor had to dodge as Evan swung to whack him on the head.

  


* * *

  
  


_“Evan. Evan are you listening? Okay so I have something really really reallllly important to say, okay? Please don’t hurt me._

_“Ahem. Here goes._

_“Dear Evan Hansen. That’s you, you know? Evan Hansen? That’s you hahaha I’m reading this to you I can’t believe I’m reading this to you._

_“Dear Evan Hansen, I think that it is a necessity for you to know that I’m fucking in love with you._

_“Shh now don’t interrupt. All questions should be held after the presentation._

_“Carrying on._

_“Remember that day when we met on the bus for the first time? And I glared at you? Well I think it’s safe to say that it was the best fucking day of my life._

_“Because you’re a fucking blessing Evan Hansen!_

_“You give me a reason to get out of bed every morning! And that’s the most amazing thing? Ask Zoe! She’ll tell you how amazing that is._

_“And I know that you know that I’m goddamned broken all over, and I’m fucking scared that I might accidentally hurt you in any way, because it’s unacceptable that you feel hurt in any form! It kind of kills me to know that I might hurt you. I think I’ll hate myself if I hurt you. Well, hate myself even more than I already do now but you get the idea._

_“Then I remembered that I’m fucking selfish. Thank god I’m fucking selfish. That means that I’m going to selectively forget the fact that I might hurt you and just pursue your affections anyway. Because I know that I can keep all the other things from hurting you. I’m going to protect you from all of them. And maybe if I tried hard enough, I can protect you from myself too, or at least teach you how to protect yourself from me. That wouldn’t be too hard anymore, because I will protect you from all the other things._

_“Do you know what I’m saying right now?_

_“I’m asking you if you would go out with me because hell knows that sober me wouldn’t have the guts unless he is sure what your answer would be._

_“Well I’m tired of waiting around, ya know?_

_“I hope I’m not freaking you out or making you feel too overwhelmed._

_“You look really really pretty tonight, Evan._

_“Can I maybe kiss you?”_

**Author's Note:**

> To make things clear: I have a lot of ideas going around in my head about this series, and I literally have entire different directions sometimes. Just because the other one fit into the whole storyline more doesn't mean that I'm going to abandon this line. Don't know if that makes sense. Point is, I'm just going to write whatever I want and put them out altogether.  
> I don't know if people can tell but a big part of this fic is actually how Connor interacts with different people, family, friends, and not-quite friends yet (sorry alana)  
> leave a comment! shoot me a message! subscribe to the series? idk it's the first time i'm writing so devotedly for a series.  
> and I promise i didn't mean to leave that last one on a semi-cliffhanger and i really really want to get more plot out but Chinese New Years is here and gotta go get some red envelopes from relatives I don't know that well.


End file.
